


Spanish Practices

by Pink_Dalek



Series: Morsels [1]
Category: Endeavour
Genre: Chief Bright Wouldn’t Laugh, Gen, Humor, It Made Me Laugh At Least, We All Love You Now You Morse-Saving Badass, You Funny Little Man, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Dalek/pseuds/Pink_Dalek
Summary: Just a little one-shot inspired by Bright’s speech at the beginning of “Girl,” when he tells them he won’t put up with any “Spanish practices.” I knew what he meant, but this was fun. I’ve been sitting on it forever, but scifigeek14 said I should go ahead and post it.





	Spanish Practices

"No more Spanish practices," McNutt said glumly. "Guess that means we'll never get to hold a bullfight in the car park now."

"They'll have to take down the 'Cantina' sign over the cafeteria doors," Jakes sighed. "And stop serving sangria with lunch."

"I'll arrange to cancel our Running of the Bulls in Cowley Road," Fred Thursday told them quietly. "It's a shame. Everyone in the neighborhood looks forward to it each year, and the merchants appreciate the extra business from onlookers. Even though the council make us use sheep instead, after what happened the first year."

"Does this mean I should take down the Picasso prints in the hall?" Morse asked.

"I doubt Bright has any idea about those deformed scribbles you put up, Oxford Boy," Jakes sneered.

"They're not scribbles! Pablo Picasso is one of the pre-eminent artists of the twentieth century!"

"Yes Morse, we know!" all the detectives chorused (Thursday included). Morse had practically delivered a class lecture as he'd hung up the prints.

"It'll be as boring here as at every other police station," Jakes complained.

Constable Strange looked mournful. "I'm going to miss the siestas most of all."


End file.
